UCW No Escape 2020
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Second UCW PPV of the decade!
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

_NO ESCAPE!_

* * *

We're in Baton Rouge, Louisiana within an arena decorated with cages, chains, and all these kinds of stuff. The crowd is cheering loudly as pyroes are shot everywhere.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the second UCW PPV of 2020, No Escape! I'm Bobby Senior alongside Joey Mickey!"

"The Ultra Rumble has been one of our company's greatest shows, Bobby!" Joey said. "Will this show continue the streak and give UCW a great start for our new decade?"

"I sure hope so, but right now, we're gonna kick off this show with a Steel Cage Match!" Indeed, a steel cage got lowered around the ring for the upcoming match.

**(Loaded)**

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match where the participants must either pin, submit their opponent, or escape the cage to win! Introducing first, from New Jersey, New York, he is one half of the Rider Boyz, "The Maniac" SHADOW RIDER!"

The crowd cheered as Shadow came out and did the Jeff Hardy entrance. They all chanted: "DAREDEVIL! DAREDEVIL!"

"This match has been set after this man, Shadow Rider, and his opponent, American Thunder, got into a conflict which led to a best of 5 series of matches between them. This is the second one as American Thunder already won the first encounter on UCW Loaded. It's 1-0! Will the Risk Taker change this tonight?"

Shadow Rider got into the cage and the ring, waiting for his opponent.

**(Thunder)**

"And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

The atmosphere changed as the audience booed the so-called american hero out of the building. However, he did not care about them and simply made his way into the cage and the ring as the refs closed the door behind them before calling for the bell, starting the second match.

Thunder immediately attacked Shadow with a blow to the head followed by multiple ones in the corner and then caugh Shadow with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. After this, he Irish Whipped the Risk Taker in the ropes, got reversed, and knocked down by a shoulder tackle.

Shadow caught Thunder with an Atomic Drop followed by a double leg drop to his midsection and a dropkick to his face. As Thunder retreated in a corner, Shadow approached him, received a right to the face, and then got put in the corner by Thunder who gave him stomps.

He then attempted to Irish Whip Shadow in the opposite corner, but Shadow reversed, and hit him with a corner clothesline that made him sit down and followed with a Corner-aided Dropkick. Shadow gave violent and aggresive blows to Thunder before running in the ropes for Thunder to catch and slam his head against the steel cage.

After this, Thunder applied two suplexes to Shadow before going for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT"

Thunder tossed Shadow into the steel cage again before rubbing his face against it, making him scream in pain. He slammed Shadow's head against the steel cage two more times before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Thunder attempted to smash Shadow's head again, but he reversed, slamming Thunder's head against the cage. He then knocked him down with three clotheslines and a Shadow Punch (Superman Punch) before dropkicking him into a corner.

Shadow attempted to Irish Whip Thunder in the opposite corner, but got reversed and hit a shoulder counter to his face before jumping on him with a Whisper In The Wind. Thunder charged at Shadow for a clothesline which he countered with a Fatality (Falling Neckbreaker). After this, Shadow managed to kick Thunder and land a Twist Of Fate followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shadow climbed a corner in hopes of escaping the cage, but Thunder followed him up and there and lifted him for a Thunder Slam all the way down into the ring. After lying down a bit, Thunder went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Thunder was shocked that Shadow kicked out of his finisher and started giving him violent blows and stomps. He then got him back up and ran in the ropes for Shadow to catch him with a Fate Breaker (Pop-up Stunner) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shadow attempted to escape by the cage's door, but Thunder grabbed his foot from behind and applied his Ankle Lock submisison hold, dragging him back in. Shadow screamed in pain, but refused to give up and rolled forward to escape Thunder's hold.

He then grabbed Thunder on the ground into his Modified STFU submission hold. Thunder seemed ready to tap out, but then gave elbows to Shadow's face, forcing him to let go. He then attempted to clothesline Shadow who ducked, kicked him in the guts, and hit another Twist Of Fate. He followed with a Swanton Bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shadow couldn't believe Thunder kicked out of yet another one of his finishers and went for his Sealed Fate (GTS followed by a Running Falling Neckbreaker), but Thunder escaped and pushed him head-first into the steel cage. He then caught him with another Thunder Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Thunder got really mad and got ready to hit another Thunder Slam which Shadow countered into a DDT. He then climbed a turnbuckle to go for a Swanton Bomb... before looking at the cage and smirked. He climbed on top of the cage's corner and jumped from there on Thunder with a huge Swanton bomb before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, SHADOW RIDER!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the Risk Taker's impressive victory and chanted: "DAREDEVIL! DAREDEVIL!"

"By my elders, have you seen that Swanton Bomb?!" Joey exclaimed.

"I sure did! He's not being called the Risk Taker for nothing!" Bobby said, rubbing his eyes in amazement.

"Yeah! It's now 1-1 for both men in this best of 5 series! Who's gonna win next time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Do I wanna Know)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Kensington, England, Aiden Remington III, AR3!"

AR3 came out with his two girls fanning him and giving looks of admiration. The aristocratic man smiled seductively and kissed both of their cheeks before running into the ring where he took a pose and waited for his opponent.

**(New Way)**

"And his opponent, from Hong King, China, he is the UCW Legend Champion, BAIJING LEE!"

Lee came out under the cheers, bowing to everyone, and running into the ring where he showed his belt and gave it to the ref. This last one lifted it for all to see before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Lee offered a handshake which AR3 accepted before they locked in a clinch. Lee broke out of it and gave an elbow strike to AR3's head before stomping him into the corner. He then tossed him out on the apron where AR3 hit a shoulder charge into Lee's stomach and followed with a Slingshot Sunset Flip.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Lee attempted to Roundhouse Kick AR3's head, only for him to duck and make him roll back with a roll-up and then kicked up. Lee went for a Roundhouse Kick which AR3 ducked, a leg sweep which AR3 leapfrogged, and then jumped on the champion with a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

AR3 gave a few blows to Lee before running in the ropes and receiving a shoulder counter to the face. The champion then went for a strike which AR3 ducked and lifted him for a TKO immediately followed by a dropkick to the face.

This knocked Lee out of the ring and allowed AR3 to charge into him with a Suicide Dive immediately followed by a Top Con Hilo. Lee then fought back with European Uppercuts and attempted to toss AR3 back into the ring, only for him to spin on the apron and catch him with a Hurricanrana.

He tossed Lee back into the ring before charging at him. Lee lowered the ropes for AR3 to fall out of the ring before flipping out on the apron from where he surprised him with a Penalty Kick. After this, he brought AR3 back in the ring and applied two hip tosses and a dropkick to his face.

As AR3 rested in a corner, Lee hit chops and European Uppercuts before Irish Whipping him so violently in the corner that he suffered from the impact. Lee then hit him with two Running Corner European Uppercuts and went for a third one which AR3 dodged and went for his Slice Of Heaven (Corner Springboard Enzuigiri) which Lee interrupted with a Superkick and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee Irish Whipped AR3 in a corner where he finally managed to land his Slice Of Heaven into Lee's face before slipping out on the apron where he grabbed Lee's head and applied his Ego Trip (Rope Hung Swinging Neckbreaker). He went for the pin afterwards.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Both men started trading blows in the middle of the ring, ending with AR3 hitting an Enzuigiri to the side of Lee's head. The champion bounced between the ropes and hit AR3 with a Bouncing Clothesline that made AR3 flip and land on his feet. He headbutted Lee in the face and then countered a clothesline for a Pop-up European Uppercut.

This attack caused Lee to retreat utside the ring once more and AR3 climbed a top turnbuckle to jump out on him. He then brought Lee back into the ring, pressed him against a middle rope, and hit a 619 immediately followed by a Headlock Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

AR3 attempted to lock Lee into his Beautiful Nightmare (Modifed Figure Four Leglock), vbut the champion kicked him in the face and tossed him out on the apron. He went for a shoulder charge between the ropes which AR3 dodged and Superkicked Lee's head.

He then performed a Springboard to go for a move which Lee ducked and, as AR3 ran abck at him, hit him with a devastating Double Foot Stomp to his chest followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lee was shocked as he was certain this hit would knock AR3 out for good. He attempted to go for his Package Driver which AR3 countered into a small package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee Roundhouse Kicked the side of AR3's head and lifted him for a suplex which AR3 countered into a Deadweight Lift German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lee attempted to clothesline AR3 who countered him with his BREAK! (Codebreaker) followed by his Cupid's Arrow (Wrist-lock into a jumping high knee) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-BREAK!"

Lee managed to put his foot on the nearby ropes to break the pin. AR3 screamed in anger because of this new failed attempt and tried to lock the champion into his Beautiful Nightmare again. However, Lee grabbed AR3's ehad and lifted him to land his Package Driver with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Legend Champion, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Lee weakly stood up with his title belt while AR3 got escorted out by his two fangirls.

"Aww! I was certain AR3 would finally win his first title belt in UCW!" Joey whined.

"You own me five dollars!" Bobby chuckled and held his hand out for Joey to give him his money.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Cannibal)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Women's Television Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOODS!"

Vivi came out of a red smoke wall with a sinister look before composing herself and getting into the ring. She screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!" at the cheering crowd before waiting for her opponent.

**(Hothead)**

"And her opponent, from Knoxville, Tennessee, she is the UCW Women's TV Champion, "The Legend Killer" LOGAN ORTON!"

Logan orton came out to very negative reception as she walked into the ring like a predator. She then gave her belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two girls glared at each other and started throwing insults before Vivi ran in the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle from Logan. This last one followed with a running elbow drop and the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Logan gave a few blows to Vivi's head before going for a body slam which Vivi escaped and Roundhouse Kicked Logan's chest. She attempted to follow with another which Logan blocked and countered with a Dragon Whip Leg Screw.

Logan stomped on Vivi's bad leg and also slammed it on the mat to cause extra damage. She then Irish Whipped her in a corner and charged for an attack which Vivi dodged and hit a Roundhouse Kick to her chest. She then ran in the opposite corner and into the Legend Killer with a running double knee followed by a Monkey Flip.

As Logan got back up, Vivi hit kicks to her back and neck before Roundhouse Kicking her head which knocked her out of the ring. Vivi then got on the other side of the ring, ran around it, and charged toward Logan wfor a running double knee strike which the Legend Killer blocked and Powerbombed her on the apron.

She then brought her back in the ring to apply a Torture Rack transitioned into a Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Logan stomped violently on Vivi's limbs before running in the ropes and receiving an Enzuigiri to the side of the head. She then attempted to lock the Legend Killer into a Coquina Clutch, but she broke free and hit a European Uppercut to her jaw.

Logan then applied a body slam to Vivi before locking her into a Boston Crab submission hold. With encouragement from the crowd, she reached for the ropes to force the break and got knocked down by two clotheslines. Logan then climbed a turnbuckle and jumped on Vivi with a Diving Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Logan grabbed Vivi's bad leg and twisted it in a Chikara Special submission hold, making Vivi scream in pain. However, she fought like crazy, bitting her own hand, and made it to the ropes to force the break once more.

As Vivi rested in a corner, Logan charged at her for a corner clothesline which Vivi dodged and hit a Roundhouse Kick to the back of her head. The crazy one then climbed the turnbuckle and received a European Uppercut from the Legend Killer who then climbed and went for a Superplex.

However, Vivi resisted and headbutted Logan's head before slipping between her legs for a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Logan sat up, Vivi hit her with a Shining Wizard followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Vivi got angry and went for her Devil's Knee (Booma Ye), but Logan ducked it and tossed Vivi in the ropes to apply her Spike DDT. She followed by Irish Whipping her in the ropes and caught her with a Scoop Powerslam before pulling her in a corner and hitting two corner clotheslines.

She then made her sit up on the top turnbuckle and applied a Standing Musclebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Logan waited for Vivi to get back up before going for her RKO which the devil countered with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Vivi started delivering kicks to Logan's back and neck with her screaming in anger and telling Vivi that she kicked like a baby. She soon got enough and Roundhouse Kicked Logan's head before backing off and hitting her Devil's Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-BREAK!"

Indeed, Logan reached for the ropes and forced the break. Vivi couldn't believe it and went for a Roundhouse Kick which Logan blocked and lifted Vivi in a Powerbomb position. She pushed her up and caught her head with a RKO. The Legend Killer finished her combo by catching a stunned Vivi with her History Book (Double Underhook Piledriver) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Women's Television Champion, LOGAN ORTON!"

Logan panted and stood victoriously over the defeated Vivi as everyone booed.

"Darn it! It would have been so good to see Vivi becoming champion after her return from ROH!" Joey whined.

"Vivi should have known that a RKO can come out of nowhere with someone like our Legend Killer," Bobby remarked.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Endless Thirst)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW US Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Moscow, Russia, "The Man of 1000 Bottles" VODKA MAKAROV!"

The Russian powerhouse arrived while drinking a vodka bottle which he then crushed with his forehead before getting inside the ring.

**(All My People)**

"And his opponent, from Puerto Rico, he is the UCW US Heavyweight Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The champ came out to a wave of cheers as took a bite out of an apple and made his way into the ring. He showed his belt before giving it to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men got face to face with Makarov not looking impressed and Ramon not intimidated by the size difference. they locked into a clinch which Makarov easily won, pushing Ramon against the ropes, and attempted a chop which he ducked and rolled away to put some distance.

Ramon soon grabbed Makarov's arm to twist it into Makarov's back. However, the Russian giant was unimpressed and simply caught Ramon in a headlock which he escaped by pushing down on Makarov's leg with his own foot.

After hesitation, both men locked hands once again, but this time, Makarov headbutted Ramon in the face and pulled him into a corner where he delivered blows to him and his head. Ramon attempted to fight back with strikes to Makarov's head and kicks to his legs, but they weren't very effective.

Makarov tossed Ramon across the ring twice before locking him down in a headlock. Eventually, he got him back up and attempted a Powerbomb which Ramon reversed into a Ice Pick submission hold. Makarov soon managed to push him for a back body drop, but Ramon lande don his feet and attempted to knock him down with a clothesline twice.

After this, Ramon impressed everyone by ducking two blows from Makarov and lifting him for a body slam despite his huge size. As he got on his knees, Ramon hit a Flip Kick on top of Makarov's head to make him roll out of the ring and jumped into him with a Top Con Hilo.

Bringing Makarov back in the ring, Ramon climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Crossbody. However, Makarov caught him in his arms and applied a Swinging Side Slam. He then clotheslined him out of the ring before charging into him with a Suicide Dive despite his weight.

Slamming Ramon's head on the security barricade, Makarov then lifted and Powerbombed him down on the apron, making him scream in pain. Bringing him back in the ring, Makarov Powerbombed Ramon in the corner twice before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Makarov stepped on Ramon's stomach, making him scream in pain from feeling the weight crushing him down. The Russian giant then gave the champion many slaps and blows while he was down on the mat before catching him in a sleeper hold. As it seemed Ramon would pass out, he somehow managed to reach for the ropes and force the break.

The champion then fought back against Makarov with chops and European Uppercuts before attempting to lift him on his shoulders, only for the weight to crush him down. Makarov laughed maniacally and tossed him in the corner where he hit him with a Body Avalanche followed by violent blows to his chest.

After this, Makarov once again locked Ramon into a sleeper hold which drained a lot out of the champion. However, as he seemed ready to pass out, he suddenly shot his eyes open, grabbed Makarov's arms, and pulled them off his head with his raw strength. He then hit an Enzuigiri to the side of Makrov's head to make him stumble back.

However, the Man of 1000 Bottles bounced in the ropes and jumped on Ramon with a Crossbody followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Makarov stomped, chopped, and hit blows to Ramon's head, each more violent than the other, and stunning him more and more. He then grabbed and locked Ramon into a Boston Crab submission hold which made him scream in pain before he made it to the ropes and forced the break.

Ramon retreated out on the apron with Makarov following. As he was about to hit him, the champion suddenly grabbed the Russian giant and applied an Exploder Suplex all the way down on the outside floor, shocking everyone.

After this impressive feat of strength, both men got back in the ring before getting counted out. Ramon then ducked a clothesline from Makarov and replied with a Bouncing Lariat that surprisingly made him side flip. Ramon then grabbed him from behind to apply his X Backstabber followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW US Heavyweight Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

Ramon stood up with his title belt and lifted it in the air for the cheering crowd.

"Did. You. See. THAT?!" Joey exclaimed. "Ramon Carribean Cool just lifted Vodka Makarov and defeated him to retain his title!"

"Geesh, looks like we underestimated the US Champion's physical strength!" Bobby said with blinking his eyes. "I thought Makarov would crush him, but after his encounter with D.B. Dragon last summer, I should have known better..."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Silver Lust)**

"The following contest is a No Holds Barred Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Paris, France, SILVERDUST!"

Silverdust came out to a mix reception as he gazed at the weapons all around the ring and got inside, waiting for his opponent.

**(HEAT)**

"And his opponent, representing the Monarchy, from Detroit, Michigan, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, "The Rabid Street Dog" DYLAN TORRES!"

Dylan came out from the crowd with his trash can filled with weapon. He tossed his package into the ring before getting inside and laughing into Silverdust's face which led to both men starting to trade blows.

Dylan eventually Irish Whipped Silverdust in the ropes and caught him with a Spinning Side Slam before taking a silver plate from his trash can and slammed it on top of Silverdust's head. The silver man retreated outside and Dylan charged for a Suicide Dive which Silverdust interrupted with a steel chair smash.

He then clotheslined Dylan behind the security barricade before opening the steel chair, walking away, and running into him with a Crossbody over the security barricade. The two men then started brawling across the crowd with Silverdust grabbing an extinguisher and shooting its content in Dylan's face before slamming the tool in his stomach.

A bit farther, Silverdust attempted to attack with a trash can, but Dylan kicked him in the guts, grabbed the trash can, and slammed it into Silverdust's face. As his opponent was down, Dylan placed the trash can on top of him before climbing the stand's edge and jumping on him with a Cactus Elbow through the trash can.

Dylan then brought Silverdust back at ringside where he suplexed him on the floor before getting him back in the ring. The Rabbid Street Dog then grabbed a barbwired baseball bat from under the ring and smirked evilly.

Getting back into the ring, Dylan smashed the weapon into Silverdust's stomach and back, making him groan in pain. Lucky that he wore his outfit. Dylan kept hitting his sharp weapon against Silverdust over and over again, even hitting his head at one point which busted him open, blood pouring on his face.

As Dylan was going to hit again, Silverdust hit him with a low blow before grabbing the trash can and slamming it on his head. He then lifted Dylan for a Piledriver on the trash can before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Silverdust grabbed dylan's legs and applied a Figure Four Leg Look submission hold that made him scream in pain. After a moment, the Rabbid Street Dog grabbed the trash can from earlier and smashed it over and over again on Silverdust's face to force him to let go.

The Rabbid Street Dog hit Silverdust with a Double Underhook DDT before bringing him outside and went fo suplex him on the entrance ramp. Then, he went to grab two metal trash cans which he alligned before attempting to Powerbomb Silverdust on them.

However, the silver man broke free and German Suplexed his opponent on them instead. Bringing him back in the ring, Silverdust clotheslined Dylan twice before catching him with a Cutter followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Silverdust grabbed a steel chair and positioned it between two turnbuckles before trying to toss Dylan into it, only to get reversed and tossed into it instead. The Rabbid Street Dog then slammed his barbwired baseball bat into Sivlerdust's stomach before lifting him for a Electric Chair Facebuster on the weapon and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Dylan got outside to go pick up a barbwired table on the outside and smirked. However, as he turned around, Silverdust jumped into him with a Top Con Hilo which made him go through the table, making the crowd go "Holy shit!"

As both men got back in the ring, Silverdust grabbed his little nail hammer and got ready to hit Dylan with it, only for the Rabbd Street Dog to smash him right in the balls. He then applied a Chokebreaker (Chokeslam transitioned into a backbreaker) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, DYLAN TORRES!"

The Rabbid Street Dog smirked as he took his title belt and lifted it up in victory.

"Aww! I wanted to see Silverdust using his nail hammer for once!" Joey whined.

"Are you done complaining?! You have done nothing but that since the show started! Try to at least praise these guys for their performance!" Bobby said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Heavy)**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, the team of Bagwell McBeef and Brick Wall, HEAVY WALL!"

The two huge men were well-welcomed as they made their way into the ring and posed together.

**(Don't Stop Believing)**

"And their opponents, the team of Pixar Fan & Kamirashi, THE COSPLAYERS!"

The duo came out to positive reception as Pixar Fan was wearing a Joy from Inside Out costume while Kamirashi was cosplaying Soma from Food Wars. The duo nodded at each other before running around the ring, clapping in fans' hands and then jumping in the ring where they posed together.

**(Trinity)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, from the Mushroom Kingdom, Bobby Gamer, Jimmy Joystick, THE ARCADERS!"

They got cheered as they made their way to the ring with Jimmy being dressed like Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes and Bobby as Snorlax from Pokemon. They gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Jimmy Joystick and Pixar Fan started the match as everyone else went in their respective corners. They locked into a clinch which saw Jimmy twisting Pixar Fan's arm and then dropkick him into a corner. He then charged into his stomach before chopping his chest and applying a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

Pixar Fan decided to tag Kamirashi who walked to Jimmy and looked at his dress with a frown. "Who are you supposed to be dressed as?"

"Huh, hello! It's Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes!"

"... Never heard of it," Kamirashi replied with shaking his head.

"And who are you supposed to be? A cook or something?"

"That's Soma Yukihira from Food Wars!"

"Don't know either."

Kamirashi frowned angrily and started giving jabs to Jimmy's head before running in the ropes and getting knocked down by a dropkick. The Arcader then applied a devastating Side Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jimmy tagged Bobby who got in and grabbed Kamirashi into a sleeper hold. However, he elbowed him in the guts and hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head. After this, Bagwell McBeef managed to tap Kamirashi to take the tag and ran in to knock Bobby down with a running clothesline.

Bagwell elbowed his face over and over again before going for a kick which Bobby blocked, gave his leg to the ref, and caught Bagwell with a Neckbreaker. Bagwell went to give the tag to Brick Wall who got into Bobby's face and mocked him.

Before they could get into a fight, Bobby turned around to tag Pixar Fan in, saying: "Alright, PF, you're in." The Cosplayer was a bit surprised, but stepped in nonetheless.

Approaching him, Brcik Wall knocked Pixar Fan with devastating chops twice before grabbing and tossing him to the other side of the ring. Brick Wall went to tag Bagwell with whom he hit two Body Avalanches in their corner to Pixar Fan with Brick Wall following with a German Suplex and a Discuss Clothesline from Bagwell.

Pixar Fan went to tag Jimmy who hit a Springboard Missile Dropkick to Bagwell. After this, both men started trading blows with Bagwell having the clear advantage until Jimmy kicked him in the guts and applied a Rope-aided Tornado DDT that knocked him out of the ring.

Bobby pushed Bagwell back-first into the security barricade before applying a STO on the outside floor. He then placed him on the apron so that Jimmy could jump on him with a Slingshot Swanton from inside the ring and brought him back in for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jimmy brought Bagwell into his corner and tagged Bobby with whom he stomped on the Heavy Wall member until the ref made them stop. He then stunned him with a Sonic Boom! (slaps to the ears) followed by a Wheelbarrow Bulldog and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bobby tagged Jimmy who grabbed Bagwell's legs for a Figure Four Leg Lock which Bagwell interrupted by a big elbow strike to his head. Bagwell attempted to go tag Brick Wall, but Jimmy tagged Bobby who went to knock him off the apron.

Bagwell instead tried to go tag the Cosplayers, but Jimmy went to slip them off both at the same time from the outside. This allowed Bobby to stun Bagwell with a Punch-Out! before climbing the top turnbuckle and jumping on his back with a Mario Jump (Diving Double Foot Stomp) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bobby started chopping Bagwell's chest in the corner before running in the ropes and getting caught by a Pop-up Powerbomb from Bagwell who then went to tag Brick Wall. Bobby went to tag Jimmy before both he and his partner got clotheslined down by Brick Wall at the same time.

Brick Wall kicked Jimmy in the guts and then knocked him out of the ring with a Fallaway Slam. Pixar Fan tapped jimmy for the tag and both Cosplayers then came and attempted to strike Brick Wall who ducked, Discuss Elbowed Kamirashi in the face, and headbutted Pixar Fan.

He then impressed everyone by performing a Standing Moonsault on Pixar Fan before grabbing his legs and going for a Giant Swing that lasted 20 seconds. He then tagged Bagwell with whom he lifted Pixar Fan for their Avalanche (Powerslam/DDT Combination). However, they failed to see Bobby tagging Bagwell in the back as they hit the move.

After this, Jimmy and Bobby pushed them both out of the ring and went for the pin at their place.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW World Tag Team Champions, THE ARCADERS!"

The two men hugged each other and celebrated with the crowd.

"That was cheap, but hey, the Arcaders are still champions!" Joey beamed.

"I think I'm gonna go check for this No more Heroes and Food Wars Jimmy and Kamirashi talked about at the start of the match...," Bobby remarked.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Into War)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, first, from Waterbury, Connecticut, "The Gatling" LEXIS VAUGNH!"

The Gatling came out to a positive reception from the crowd as she made her way into the ring and did the rock n' roll sign with her hand.

**(Adventure)**

"And her partner, from Indianapolis, Indiana, REY OLBERNAK!"

The crowd cheered for the young archeologist as she clapped in fans' hands, got into the ring, and pulled her Indiana Jones hat in the corner before exchanging a high-five with Lexis.

**(Soft & Strong)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, "The Prodigy" MEI LING & "The Young Dragon" SARAH STEAMBOAT!"

The two champions came out to positive reception as they clapped in fans' hands on their way to the ring. Once inside, they shook hands with their opponents before giving their belts to the ref who showed them and called for the bell, starting the match.

Lexis and Sarah started the match while their respective partner went in their corner. The Young Dragon attempted to hit a few kicks to the Gatling's legs before finally deciding to lock hands and turning it into a strength test. Of course, thanks to her bigger strength, Lexis won that test.

She started giving chops to Sarah's chest until this last one fought back with elbow strikes to Lexis' head. The Gatling caught the Young Dragon with a headlock takedown which her opponent turned into a pinfall.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Both women marked a pause and allowed the crowd to cheer for them before going to tag their respective partner. Mei Ling and Rey got in to lock in a clinch which saw them exchanged holds and performing flips, ending with Mei Ling dropkick Rey into her corner.

Lexis tapped Rey to get the tag and got inside to give blows to Mei Ling before Irish Whipping her in a corner and hitting a corner clothesline. She then climbed the second turnbuckle and jumped on Mei Ling with a Diving Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Upon getting back up, Mei Ling started delivering many slaps and kicks to Lexis, ending with a Spin Kick to her stomach and a Superkick to her head. The Prodigy then decided to be creative and grabbed the Gatling's legs to apply a Sharpshooter submission hold.

Rey attempted to get in to help her friend, only for Sarah to intercept her with a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold. Eventually, Lexis reached for the ropes to force the break and Sarah let go of Rey to go in her corner. She climbed the turnbuckle and Mei Ling gave her the tag before she could hit Lexis with a Missile Dropkick.

The Young Dragon attempted to follow with a suplex which Lexis interrupted with knee strikes to her stomach and then ran in the ropes to knock her down with a Spinning Heel Kick. She grabbed Sarah and attempted a Powerbomb which she escaped and hit an elbow strike to her head.

Lexis replied with a right of her own that knocked Sarah in a corner where Lexis hit her with several corner clotheslines until the ref made her stop. She then hit a Superkick to the Young Dragon's head before running in the opposite corner and back at her opponent who caught her mid-way with a Running Blockbuster.

Sarah went to tag Mei Ling with whom she Irish Whipped Lexis in the ropes, double dropkicked her down, and then hit a double Penalty Kick at the same time before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mei Ling delivered Roundhouse Kicks to Lexis' chest until the Gatling fought back with jabs and uppercuts. Mei Ling gave her a good Discuss Elbow to the face before running in the ropes, getting kicked in the back by Rey, and then caught with an Exploder Suplex by Lexis.

She followed by hitting the Prodigy with a Spear before giving the tag to Rey who caught her with a German Suplex from behind that knocked her into a corner. She then ran, blocked a double boot counter attempt from Mei Ling, pulled her legs on the rope, and hit a Backstabber followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rey lifted Mei Ling on her shoulders for an Electric Chair Facebuster followed by a Reverse Neckbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rey lifted Mei Ling in a Reverse Fireman's Carry which she escaped, Roundhouse Kicked her head, and then caught her with a Running Meteora. After this, she went to tag Sarah with whom she hit a simultaneous Roundhouse Kick to Rey's head.

Lexis came in to help and received a Double Superkick to the face. After this, Mei Ling caught Rey with her Jade Rain (Springboard Meteora) followed by Sarah's Diving Elbow Drop from the turnbuckle and Mei Ling going for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Lexis jumped in time to break the pin. Sarah came to dropkick her out of the ring before grabbing Rey and lifting her in a Electric Chair position which allowed Mei Ling to hit her with a second Jade Rain and the pin. Lexis attempted to help, but Sarah blocked her.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, MEI LING AND SARAH STEAMBOAT!"

The two champions hugged each other and celebrated their victory before shaking hands with Rey and Lexis, saying it was a good match.

"And another victory for our two Divas Tag Team Champions!" Bobby said. "It doesn't look like it, but if this continues, these two could mark the record for the longest tag team championship reign in UCW history!"

"You think Rey Olbernak would accept to let me try on her Indiana Jones hat?" Joey asked.


	8. Chapter 8

The steel cage was lowered around the ring once more.

**(Get me out)**

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from parts unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He got cheered as he slowly entered in the dark with red lights. He walked slowly before sliding into the ring and the cage, waiting for his opponent.

**(One Nation)**

"And his opponent, representing the CP9, from the Lands of Samoa, he is the UCW International Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

Jay calmly walked out also to positive reception, ignoring the crowd, and getting into the cage where he pulled his towel in a corner and glared at Johnny. He then gave his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

The wrestlers at each other with nothing but hatred and Johnny immediately went on the attack by giving aggressive blows to Jay who replied with an elbow to the afce and attempted to hit his head against the steel cage, but Johnny blocked and hit Jay's head.

He attempted to slam the CP9 member's head against the cage, but he too blocked and Irish Whipped him in a corner. As Jay charged, Johnny hit a double foot counter to his face and then ran in the ropes to duck a clothesline and knock him down with a running forearm smash.

As Jay rested in a corner, Johnny hit him with mutliple chops to the chest before pulling him up on the turnbuckle and hitting an Super Hurricanrana. The masked wrestler then climbed the steel cage, only for Jay to pull him down and toss him violently against the steel cage's wall.

He repeated this two more times before tossing Johnny in a corner to hit a shoulder charge followed by a Step-up Enzuigiri and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay attempted to go out by the door, but Johnny grabbed his leg to bring him back in and started giving violent blows to his head. However, Jay caught him with a German Suplex, a Dragon Suplex, and a Crossed Arms German Suplex before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay climbed the corner to escape the cage, but Johnny followed, giving him elbows, kicks, and slamming his head on the steel cage. As an answer, the CP9 member hit Johnny with a Step-up Enzuigiri that made the both of them fall down on the mat.

After this, Jay charged at Johnny who moved out of the way, letting him crash into the steel cage. As he was trapped between the ropes and the cage, Johnny hit Jay with two running dropkicks. Jay managed to dodge the third one and caught the masked wrestler into a Coquina Clutch.

Johnny stunned Jay on the rope to make him let go and then hit him with a third running dropkick. He then climbed the rope and the wall to escape, but Jay grabbed his foot to hold him back. Johnny stomped on his head before hitting a Penalty Kick to his face which made Jay bleed a bit from the mouth.

The CP9 member glared in anger and clotheslined Johnny's legs to make him fall abck in the ring before going to catch him with a Urinagi. He then lifted him for a Musclebuster which Johnny reversed with a sunset flip.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After this, both men got tried and started trading blows, Johnny hitting chops to Jay's chest while he gave jabs to Johnny's jaw. Soon, Jay hit a discuss elbow to Johnny who stumbled and hit a Pele Kick to the top of Jay's head, making him collapse.

After a while of staying down to rest, both Jay and Johnny once again climbed the steel cage's wall and started trading blows. Johnny soon slammed Jay's head against the cage and caught him with a Slingblade all the way down in the ring.

After this, Johnny caught Jay with a Slingblade and attempted a running dropkick in the corner which Jay dodged and jumped on Johnny with a Senton. He then immediately pulled Johnny up for a Musclebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Jay was shocked that Johnny kicked out of his finisher and went for a second Musclebuster. However, Johnny broke free and slammed Jay's head against the steel cage twice before catching him with two Slingblades and a running dropkick that knocked him into the corner.

Johnny jumped on a top rope to hit a Springboard Swanton on Jay before getting on a top turnbuckle and hitting a Guillotine (Diving Leg Drop) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Johnny was shocked that Jay kicked out of all his attacks. He then attempted to hit a Brainbuster which Jay countered into a Coquina Clutch. However, Johnny backflipped thanks to the corner and then hit a Double Foot Stomp to Jay's chest.

He then climbed the top turnbuckle and almost escaped the cage, but Jay caught up to him and managed to hit a Musclebuster from up there, all the way down into the ring, and applied the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

Jay panted and rose his title belt as he walked away, giving a mocking look at the defeated Johnny inside the ring.

"Johnny Steele gave his best, but was ultimately unable to dethrone the CP9 champion!" Joey said.

"Looks like he's gonna need spine surgery after this devastating Musclebuster from the top corner!" Bobby added.


	9. Chapter 9

**(The Eye Of The Snake)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Shanghai, China, MISS VIPER!"

The champ came out wearing a glowing light green jacket and snake mask on her way to the ring. Once inside, she removed it and waited for her opponent.

**(Shimmies)**

"And her opponent, from Suky, Ukraine, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, "The Dance Goddess" DIANA BATIST!"

Diana came out wearing a light green belly dancing dress with red accents. She danced with a veil of the same colors on her way to the ring before dropping it and getting inside where she danced a bit more before the song ended. Then, she gave her title belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both women immediately locked into a clinch which saw Diana getting the upper hand and sweeping Viper to knock her down. The champion then ran in the ropes and jumped past Viper who slipped on the mat before rolling back, forcing Diana to jump and land with a roll.

Diana then caught Viper with an arm drag followed by another one and a dropkick that knocked her out of the ring. Viper looked at Diana in surprise, smiling at how much she progressed since becoming champion.

Diana slipped out of the ring to brawl with Viper who got the upper hand and tossed her into the security barricade. She then climbed on the apron and jumped out on Diana with an Asai Moonsault before making her sit against the steel post, walking away, and running into her with a Running Double Knee to the face.

Viper then brought Diana back into the ring before the count-out and locked her into a Boston Crab submission hold. The Dancing Goddess managed to reach for the ropes and force the break and Viper slamme dher hea dinto a corner before Irish Whipping her toward the opposite one and getting reversed.

Diana charged at Viper who pushed her out on the apron. Diana attempted a shoulder charge between the ropes which Viper dodged and kicked her head before applying a Rope hung Neckbreaker. Viper then applied a snapmare on Diana and locked her into a headlock.

The Dancing Goddess soon broke free and Viper Irish Whipped her into a corner where she jumped on the second turnbuckle and then hit Viper with a Missile Dropkick. As viper rested in a corner, Diana charged to hit her with a running shoulder followed by a snap suplex.

Following this, the two girls started trading blows and Viper went for a Roundhouse Kick which Diana ducked and Spin Kicked her stomach before running in the ropes and receiving a European Uppercut from Viper. This last one then ran into the ropes and got caught by a back body drop from Diana, but landed on her feet.

Viper went for a clothesline which Diana ducked and gave her a headbutt, a Spin Kick to the stomach, and a Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head. She then lifted her up for a Fireman's Carry Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Diana body slammed Viper down before getting on a top turnbuckle for her 450 Splash, but Viper hit a palm strike to her chin which stunned her long enough for Viper to hit a Super Hurricanrana. As Diana was on her knees, Viper hit a Running Double Knee to the back of her head and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Viper pushed Diana against a middle rope and hit a 619 followed by a Springboard Missile Dropkick and a jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper body slammed Diana down and climbed a top turnbuckle to go for her Snake Moonsault, but Diana pushed her out of the ring. She then got on the top turnbuckle and jumped down on Viper from there. She then brought her back in the ring and hit violent elbows to Viper's head to stun her even more.

She then grabbed Viper and applied a total of seven Hips From Hell before catching her with a Chokeslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Diana climbed a top turnbuckle and went for her 450 Splash, but landed on Viper's knees. The snake started giving palms strikes to Diana's jaw and torso before running in the ropes and countering a Chokeslam attempt into an Armbar submission hold.

When Diana reached for the ropes and forced the break, Viper Roundhouse Kicked her head and applied a Crossarm German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Viper lifted Diana and applied a Tombstone Piledriver before going for her Snake Moonsault again. However, Diana rolled out of the way, letting her crash hard, and then caught her with a Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster and followed with her 450 Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, DIANA BATIST!"

Diana weakly stood up and took her title belt. She shook hands with Viper before celebrating with the crowd.

"And yet another 5 star performance courtesy of Diana Batist and Miss Viper!" Joey beamed. "Every time these two get together in the ring, we see the birth of a classic!"

"I agree! Honestly, I wouldn't mind seeing them fight at every pay-per-view!" Bobby added.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Born In China)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from New York City, KAVZ!"

Kavz came out to positive reception as he walked into the ring and showcased a few moves before waiting for his opponent.

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the UCW World Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The champ, on the other hand, received a standing ovation as he took selfies with fans at ringside on his way to the ring. Once inside, he gave his phone away and his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Kavz and Zack exchanged a high-five before locking in a clinch which saw both men trading holds and locks and performing all sorts of flips before hitting a simulatenous dropkick and then stopped to let the crowd cheer for them.

Zack chuckled before giving a blow to Kavz's head who replied with a blow of his own and soon, both men started trading blows. Zack got the upper hand and ran in the ropes where Kavz followed and hit him with a Flip Kick that knocked him out of the ring.

Kavz then climbed the top turnbuckle and jumped out on Zack with a Swanton before bringing him back in the ring and hitting the back of his leg with a chop block. He agve a few kicks to Zack's bad leg before also dropkicking his right arm.

As Kavz went for a Spin Kick, Zack ducked and rna in the ropes to hit a Handpsring Enzuigiri to the side of Kavz's head, knocking him down. Zack pushed Kavz in a corner wher ehe roundhouse Kicked his chest multiple times before hitting him with a running elbow, making him sit down, and hit an Algonquin Boot followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack gave elbow strikes to Kavz's head before applying a suplex and rolling back for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Zack backed up in a corner and hit a double knee counter to Kavz's face before going on the second turnbuckle where Kavz caught his arm and slammed it down on the mat for more damage. Kavz kept kicking Zack's bad arm before Irish Whipping him in the ropes, getting reversed, and hit a Handspring Back Elbow to Zack.

Kavz attempted to lock Zack into his Dragon Sleeper hold, but the champion pushed him forward and hit him with a Discuss Elbow to the face. Kavz Roundhouse Kicked his head in return and then ran in the ropes for Zack to hit a dropkick that allowed him to backflip and hit an Enzuigiri to the side of Kavz's head.

As Kavz retreated outside the ring, Zack jumped out into him with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back inside and hitting a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron. He attempted to follow with his Ontario Ride, but Kavz ducked it and hit a Pele Kick to the top of his head.

Kavz then ran in the ropes and got caught with a C4 from Zack. After this, both men rested as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" After they both got back up, Kavz charged at Zack with a rolling attack which he interrupted with a Superkick to his jaw.

He then applied a Running Shooting Star Press and then jumped on the second turnbuckle for a Moonsault, but landed on Kavz's knees. Kavz attempted to lift him for a Package Driver, but Zack struggled, forcing him to hit a Draogn Suplex with the pin instead.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kavz attempted his Dragon Sleeper once more, but Zack pushed him in a suplex position and dropped him stomach-first on the top rope. He then got on a top turnbuckle and hit a Missile Dropkick to the side of his head before getting out on the apron and hitting Kazv with a Reverse Frankensteiner there, shocking everyone. He then brought him back in the ring for his Ontaro Ride followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Zack ran in the ropes for a Springboard Parry Sound Expres which Kavz countered into an Armbar submission hold. Zack, to everyone's surprise, managed to lift Kavz and Powerbombed him into the corner before charging and receiving a boot counter to the face.

Kavz then got on the turnbuckle and jumped for Zack top catch him with a Lift Reverse DDT. He then went for his Parry Sound Express which Kavz leapfrogged and then caught him with a Handspring Cutter. He then locked Zack into a Kimura Lock, but the champ refused to give up, standing up, and headbutted Kavz's jaw.

He started giving him violent slaps and blows to the head before both he and Kavz clotheslined each other at the same time, knocking themselves down. After they both rested for a while, Kavz grabbed Zack's arms and stomped on his head mutlitple times.

He then locked him into the Kimura Lock once more. Zack agonized for 30 seconds before reaching for the ropes and forcing the break. Kavz then lifted him for a suplex which Zack countered into a DDT. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Kavz with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack made Kavz sit in a corner and hit him with a series of 5 Algonquin Boots before ultimately running in the ropes and hitting the Parry Sound Express followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW world Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

Zack launched his arms in the air with joy as he went to take selfies with fans at ringside.

"That was amazing! These five Algonquin Boots looked brutal!" Joey exclaimed.

"I feel a bit sad for Kavz though; that's his fifth failed attempt to gain a world title. Bah, there's always next time!" Bobby said.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Not Afraid)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Boston, Massaschussets, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

Mario came out to a positive reception, clapping in fans' hands as he made his way into the ring, pulled his sweatshirt and hat in a corner, and waited for his opponent.

**(The Final Countdown)**

"And his opponent, from Washington, D.C., he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

The crowd gave a mix ovation to the champion as he came out with a unhappy look. He nonchalantly got into the ring and gave his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

D.B. offered a handshake to Mario who hesitated, but did it nonetheless, backing away in suspicion afterward. The two men then walked in circles before locking in a clinch which saw D.B. twisting Mario's arms and slamming them on his shoulder in hopes of damaging his arms and preventing him from using the BOOM! Elbow.

Mario also managed to apply some holds and locks of his own on D.B., but they never lasted long and D.B. ended the struggle with a dropkick that knocked Mario down. D.B. smirked and caught Mario with a headlock on the amt which he countered with a headscossirs over his head.

However, D.B. managed to transition this hold into a painful-looking Muta Lock. Mario attempted to reach for the ropes, but D.B. brought him back and applied a Figure Eight instead. Mario groaned in pain, but eventually reached for the ropes to force the break.

After this, Mario started giving chops and elbow strikes to D.B., ending with a powerful one to his head that caused him to collapse. Mario knocked D.B. down with two dropkicks before hitting a Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Mario grabbed D.B. who pushed him back into the ropes and gave him Roundhouse Kicks to the chest before running in the opposite ropes and got caught by a back body drop from Mario. After this, Mario ran in the ropes to hit a big boot to the side of D.B.'s head before knocking him down with another big elbow strike. Mario lifted him for a body slam followed by a Senton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Mario grabbed D.B.'s head and started delivering knee strikes to it until D.B. decided to fight back with Roundhouse Kicks to Mario's chest. He then Irish Whipped him in the ropes and knocked him down with a knee strike to the stomach that made him flip.

D.B. violently stomped on Mario before locking him in a Romero Special submission hold. After this, he stomped on Mario's knees to make him groan in pain before running for a Penalty Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Mario rested in a corner, D.B. charged into him with three corner dropkicks followed by a Snap Suplex and then climbed a top turnbuckle for a Diving Headbutt and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

D.B. attempted to Irish Whip Mario in a corner, but he reversed it. D.B. jumped in the corner and backflipped past Mario before running in the ropes, ducking a BOOM! Elbow, and knocked Mario down with a running clothesline.

As Mario got knocked out of the ring, D.B. charged into him with a violent Suicide Dive before getting on the apron and hitting a Running Knee Strike. Afterward, he tossed Mario back in the ring before getting on a top turnbuckle and going for a Missile Dropkick which Mario interrupted with a big elbow strike to his face.

Mario lifted D.B. to apply a X-plex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario climbed a top turnbuckle where D.B. stunned him with a kick before going for a Super Hurricanrana which Mario transitioned into a Sunset Flip pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

D.B. caught Mario into a Triangle Choke submission hold. Mario attempted to force his way out, but D.B. gave blows to his head to stop him. After many seconds, Mario managed to put his foot on a rope and force the break.

As Mario rested in a corner, D.B. charged at him and got pushed out on the apron where Mario immediately hit him with a BOOM! Elbow to knock him off. He then charged for a Suicide Dive which D.B. avoided by getting back into the ring and knocked Mario at ringside with a running dropkick between the ropes.

D.B. then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped down toward Mario who hit an elbow to his face. The move broke D.B.'s nose and make blood come out. Bringing him back in the ring, Mario hit D.B. in the corner with a Body Avalanche before running in the ropes and knocking him down with a running elbow. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario was getting impatient and started giving many elbow strikes to D.B.'s head before lifting him for a Running Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Mario grabbed D.B. and went for a Neckbreaker transitioned into a BOOM! Elbow which D.B. countered into a backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario tossed D.B. in the ropes and landed a BOOM! Elbow to his face before going for a jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Mario immediately grabbed D.B.'s legs and applied his Texas Cloverleaf submission hold. The champion struggled, but managed to reach the ropes and force the break before he could tap out. Mario got impatient and pulled D.B. up on a top turnbuckle where he chopped his chest before going for a Superplex.

However, D.B. slipped between his legs and pushed him so that he fell balls-first on the turnbuckle. He then climbed and lifted Mario for a huge Side Suplex all the way down in the ring. After this, both men laid down as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After they managed to get back up, Mario started hitting elbow strikes while D.B. chopped his chest. They went softly at first, then faster. D.B. started delivering Roundhouse Kicks to Mario's chest before ducking a BOOM! Elbow and catching him with a Push-up Roundhouse Kick to the head.

D.B. then hit a Running High Knee to the stunned Mario followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

D.B. immediately locked Mario in the Cattle Mutilation submission hold and, after 15 seconds, he decided to tap out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

The crowd either booed or cheered as D.B. stood victoriously over Mario Sanchez with his title belt and a smirk on his face.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Even Mario Sanchez wasn't able to take down the fury of D.B. Dragon?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Geez, I wonder if there's ANYBODY in UCW who can take him down!" Bobby said with rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways, that was UCW No Escape, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon!"


End file.
